Full-duplex is being considered as a radio access technology for Fifth Generation (5G) and beyond wireless communication systems. In full-duplex operation, a device simultaneously transmits and receives on the same channel. A significant challenge in a full-duplex communications system is interference at a device's receiver(s), where the interference comes directly from a transmitter(s) of the device. Such interference may be referred to as self-interference. As an example, for a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) base station transceiver, the self-interference may be as much as 120 dB higher than the sensitivity level of the receiver(s) of the 3GPP LTE base station transceiver.
Therefore, there is a need for training signals (or similarly, pilot signals) to help facilitate channel impulse response (CIR) estimation to enable interference cancellation in received signals, as well as systems and methods for utilizing the training signals.